S15 episode 11
REESE WINS IMMUNITY Frankie: I was really cocky coming into this game and pretty cocky coming into the merge be these other five right now have really knocked me off my horse, and I know it's probobly me tonight but I'm still playing hard, and It sucks to go after my boy Cameron, but what I've been telling them that Cameron has been sneaking by been getting himself where he needs to go really likeable and has a good shot at winning the game, and I'm not bullshitting them it's true in a final 2 Cameron I think could beat anyone maybe aside Hayden but I don't think they are going to turn on Hayden Reese: I'm going to give Frankie a little credit I thought for sure he was going to come to me and be like oh man has to be Hayden, but he came to me and said Cameron, and I know I've said Cameron could be an awesome goat, but he isn't and Frankie knows that people like Cameron and he's playing more then I had originally thought so Cameron has to go but does he have to go before Frankie I don't know Rodney: Right now I really don't see a way I'm not in the end Hayden thinks it's me and him, Reese thinks it's me and him Rick thinks it's me and him, and Frankie and Cameron are the next two gone anyway, I mean all these guys are too worried about the present but I'm rocking this right now, socially I'm great everyone thinks I'm the man I am at the top of the top alliance my strategy is clearly solid and it might be day 33 but I'm all ready feeling the rewards of day 39 Cameron: I'm actively still trying to keep myself very close to the blue alliance convince them I'm just a huge goat and I will get no votes, but I don't know about that I defintley think I've played good enough that I can win this game, and I think I could surprise some people, and I still have my idol I can use tonight or at least by four and I'm not afraid to make a move Hayden: I'm a little worried every vote this game has been difficult but this one seems almost too easy we have 4-2 odds, and we can get rid of challenge threat Frankie or Cameron who does have friends on the jury and for it to be this easy, I am a little weary that Rick and Reese could flip and target me, I do know I'm a threat I do know if I'm in the end I might have the best shot to win, because I've been kind of the strategic lead but people like me more then Reese and Rodney in general, so I am a little worried tonight and if I will vote out them especially Reese who is a snake if I think I need to Rick: I'm getting pretty deep in this game we're at six and I think I'm at least in four and I'm pretty excited because I defintley have a shot I mean I'm clearly not the strategic powerhouse but I've thought I think I've been playing strategically enough I think people in general like me and I think the fact I'm 50 will make people think woah he really deserves it, but I can't look to far ahead I have to focus now I don't want to blow this and the next two tribals we have to focus on cutting Frankie and Cameron FINAL WORDS Frankie: What a great experience it was a humbling experience and I know I'm not superman anymore, I'm not bitter what so ever good luck to all the other guys